Filtres d'amour et autres péripéties
by ma00333
Summary: Poudlard est victime d'un grand réseau de trafic. Malfoy, Potter et Granger sont associés et ont constitué un réseau de trafic de potions à l'école. Les clients affluent, les filtres d'amour coulent à flot.Harry s'est lancé un défi : séduire la sœur de son ennemi sans filtres d'amour.Hermione et Drago se détestent. A trop jouer avec le feu et les filtres, ne se brûleront-ils pas ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle histoire, qui est terminée, donc rassurez-vous, parce que vous aurez la suite ;)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

Résumé :

On est en sixième année, et Poudlard est victime d'un très grand réseau de trafique. En effet, Malfoy, Potter et Granger se sont associés et ont constitué un vaste réseau de trafic de potions à Poudlard. Les clients affluent, et les filtres d'amour coulent à flot.

Cependant, Harry s'est lancé un défi : celui de séduire la sœur de son pire ennemi sans utiliser de filtres d'amour.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, malgré leur association dans cette petite entreprise, ils se détestent toujours autant. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, et les filtres d'amour, ne finiront-ils pas par se brûler ?

* * *

Harry frappa trois fois rapidement à la porte et chuchota :

\- Mione, c'est bientôt prêt ? Il va arriver ...

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ...

La jeune femme ajouta une feuille dans sa potion qui émit un nuage rose et frappa quatre fois à la porte. Elle remplit deux petites fioles qu'elle glissa dans un coffret qu'elle referma. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte et fit glisser le coffret hors des toilettes des filles. Harry prit la boite et se couvrit de sa cape. Il monta au septième étage et déposa la boite derrière une tapisserie à côté de la salle sur demande. Il retira sa cape et descendit dans le foyer. Il s'installa sur un canapé libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui :

"- Le paquet a bien été livré ?

\- On va le savoir dans quelques minutes ..."

Drago entra dans le foyer et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry. Il sortit de sa poche quelques mornilles et les tendit aux deux autres :

"- La livraison a bien été effectuée. Bien joué les gars !"

Hermione se leva et tendit un morceau de parchemin à Drago :

"- J'ai besoin de ces ingrédients là pour la prochaine fois. Mais on prend plus rien pendant deux semaines, j'ai trop de boulot en ce moment !"

Se plaignit-elle avant de sortir du foyer pour aller la bibliothèque travailler. Harry attrapa le journal sur la table basse et demanda :

"- C'était qui cette fois ?

\- Suzan Bones et Ernie MacMillan ... C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

\- Et ils ont toujours besoin de potions ? Elle est pas si mal roulé Suzan ...

\- T'as vu la tête d'Ernie ? C'est pas lui qui a besoin de la potion, c'est Suzan !"

Plaisanta Drago, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Ron entra à ce moment-là, et leur lança un regard noir. Drago se leva et le toisa du regard, alors qu'Harry reposait son journal. Le rouquin les ignora et s'installa devant le jeu d'échec. Harry se moqua de lui :

"- Alors Weasley, t'as tellement pas d'amis que tu joues tout seul ?

\- Et toi Potter, toujours en train de faire un plan à trois avec Malfoy et Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Harry retint Drago qui voulait sortir sa baguette :

\- Sale belette, tu crois vraiment qu'un sang pur tolérerait une sang-de-b ...

Drago se retint de finir sa phrase suite au regard noir d'Harry. Harry avait beau être ami avec lui et Hermione depuis leur première année, Drago et Hermione ne se supportaient pas et se contentaient de se supporter depuis deux ans, sans pour autant avoir dépassé le stade du mépris. Ron leur lança un regard méprisant :

\- On sait jamais, avec tout ce que vous trafiquez ..."

Le deux jeunes hommes laissèrent tomber et quittèrent le foyer.

Drago râla jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Après tout, c'était grâce à eux que le foyer existait. Harry et lui était ami depuis le premier jour de Poudlard, et ce, malgré leur maison opposée. Harry était très vite devenu ami avec Hermione, mais Drago ne l'avait jamais accepté. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, quand Harry avait plaisanté sur la mise en place de leur projet. Drago avait facilement accès aux ingrédients de potions, et savoir les secrets des élèves de Poudlard lui plaisait. Harry avait la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape, parfait pour ne jamais se faire prendre. Et Hermione avait une intelligence hors norme que Drago ne pouvait pas nier. À eux trois, ils formaient une équipe. Les garçons se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leur table. Ils étaient les élèves les plus populaires de tout Poudlard, et ce, depuis leur première année. Ensemble, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups. D'ailleurs, comme James Potter et Sirius Black, ils vivaient en colocations depuis leur quatrième année. Harry avait quitté sa famille moldue, et Drago avait été partiellement renié de sa famille. Heureusement, Remus Lupin avait accepté de devenir leur tuteur légal, même s'il était plutôt occupé depuis qu'il s'était marié.

Hermione rangea ses bouquins et ramassa son sac. Leur trafic avait explosé ces derniers mois, elle passait presque tout son temps à préparer des potions. Elle avait prit du retard dans ses devoirs, heureusement qu'elle connaissait déjà tout le programme de cette année. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci, mais elle avait l'habitude de profiter du calme et du silence de cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, elle sursauta quand on l'élança et laissa même tomber son sac sous l'effet de la surprise :

« - Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle sourit et laissa Ron l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui ramassa son sac et lui prit la main :

« - Je savais que tu serai là, Malfoy et Potter sont dans la Grande Salle …  
\- Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas se voir …

Ron fit mine de bouder :

\- Mais tu es ma copine ! On se cache déjà à cause de tes deux abrutis d'amis …

\- Malfoy n'est pas mon ami, tu le sais bien ... »

Protesta Hermione. Ils arrivèrent devant les grands escaliers :

« - On ferait mieux de ne pas rentrer ensemble dans la salle commune ... »

Ron marmonna et l'embrassa rapidement avant de faire demi-tour. Hermione soupira et monta les escaliers. Ron lui en voulait encore de cacher leur relation. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si Harry l'apprenait, ce serait une catastrophe, et Malfoy s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Elle savait que sa situation était difficile. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était avec Ron, mais elle était très attachée à lui. Tout dans leur relation était risqué : elle n'était pas sûre que Ron ne se servait pas d'elle pour atteindre Harry, s'ils rompaient il pourrait toujours se venger en dénonçant leur trafic, et dans le meilleur des cas, si les garçons apprenaient leur relation Ron passerai un mauvais moment. Sans parler de l'ambiance quand Hermione passerai un peu plus de temps avec Ron qu'avec Harry, lors des repas ou encore pendant les cours. Elle finit par rentrer dans son dortoir.

Drago glissa dans sa bourse les ingrédients que Granger lui avait demandé. Il avait de la chance que son parrain le laisse se servir librement dans sa réserve personnelle. Il rajouta quelques ingrédients en plus, on ne savait jamais, ils pouvaient toujours en avoir besoin plus tard. Il retourna dans sa salle commune et rangea les ingrédients dans sa malle ensorcelée. C'était Hermione qui avait mis en place cette protection sur les affaires de Drago. Depuis leur toute première année, les Serpentards se déchiraient, formant et déformant des alliances tous les ans, sans fin. Se battre entre eux semblait être leur principale activité. Et Drago n'était pas mauvais à ce jeu-là. Mais depuis le lancement de ce petit trafic, il avait acquéri un statut puissant et surtout indispensable pour les petites magouilles de ses camarades. Surtout qu'il en avait bavé à cause de son amitié avec Potter. Sans parler de son association avec Granger. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'ils formaient un bon trio. Malfoy finit par se mettre à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose avec les notes que Granger lui avait prêtées.

Le trio se réunit dans le foyer. Hermione sortit son parchemin et sa plume, alors qu'Harry fronça les sourcils :

« - Tu te maquilles souvent en ce moment …

\- Je suis une grande fille Harry, j'ai le droit de me maquiller si je veux.

Répondit paisiblement Hermione, s'en s'offusquer. Malfoy sortit ses affaires à son tour et rajouta en plaisantant :

\- Harry a raison Granger, fais attention qu'on utilise pas tes propres potions contre toi !

Hermione leur tira la langue :

\- Et si on s'y mettait ?

\- Oui. Alors cette semaine, on a trois potions contre les furoncles, cinq surprises maléfiques, quatre filtres d'amour de premier degré, et attention, record, trois amortencia !

\- Trois ? Qui ça ?

Demanda Harry, toujours intéressé par les acheteurs de ces potions. Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Hum … Une Marie de troisième année, un Jane en cinquième année, et, ho ! Un Weasley !

\- Lequel ?

Demande brusquement Hermione dans un hoquet. Aucun des garçons ne tiqua, et Malfoy répondit :

\- Je sais pas, c'est écrit que c'est Brown qui récupérera les fioles. Ça peut être aussi bien pour la fille que la belette.

Hermione finit de tout noter et se leva :

\- Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Drago sorti sa bourse à ingrédients et lui donna. Hermione vérifia le contenu, comme à chaque fois, et conclu :

\- Bon, comme d'habitude, lundi pour les filtres maléfiques, jeudi pour les soins, et samedi pour les filtres d'amour. Oublie pas que le prix des filtres a augmenté ! »

Drago acquiesça, il le savait bien. Harry et lui n'avaient pas besoin d'argent, Granger non plus, mais c'était ce qui lui permettait de se payer des livres de potions rares, et donc de faire prospérer leur trafic.

Harry retourna dans sa salle commune. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, alors il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs. Elle était pas loin, toute seule. Elle venait par là. Parfait, il n'aurait qu'à l'attendre. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle franchit le tableau, et soupira en le voyant :

« - Par la barbe de Merlin, t'en as pas mare de me suivre partout Potter ?

\- Je te suis pas, c'est plutôt toi, Ginny Jolie. Je sais que tu es folle de moi !

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Harry a retint :

\- Alors comme ça, tu as besoin d'un filtre d'amour ?

La rouquine le regarda :

\- Si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderai pas, Potter …

\- Tu sais, pour me séduire, tu n'as pas besoin d'Amortancia … Je connais une salle très bien pour toi et moi …

La rouquine soupira :

\- Arrête ton numéro de charme, tu sais bien que ça prend pas avec moi !

\- Alors Ginny Jolie, accepte au moins un rencard ! Je me tiendrai bien, et personne n'en saura rien …

\- Tentant, mais non Potter. »

La rouquine monta les escaliers, se rendant inaccessible au jeune homme. Harry maugréa. Il y arriverai, parole de Potter !

Hermione se concentra et ignora la feuille de papier de Ron. Celui-ci avait remarqué qu'elle se tenait à distance de lui depuis quelques jours, qu'elle était plutôt froide même. Lorsque le cours d'histoire de la magie se termina, la jeune femme fila à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Ron s'assura que Potter et Malfoy n'étaient pas dans les parages, et suivit la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne le vit pas avant qu'il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle, et immédiatement elle le réprima :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on pourrait nous voir !

\- Justement. Tu m'évites. Alors soit tu viens, on va parler ailleurs, soit on reste ici et on attend tes amis … »

Hermione grogna et finit par ranger ses affaires. Ils se trouvèrent une salle de classe libre, et s'installèrent.

« - Pourquoi tu m'évites ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pourquoi tu as commandé de l'Amortancia ? Et pourquoi Lavande se charge de la récupérer pour toi ?

Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. Ron fit la moue :

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- N'évite pas la question ! C'est pour toi et Lavande ?

S'énerva Hermione, connaissant bien les techniques de diversion de son petit-ami. Ce dernier soupira :

\- C'est pas pour Lavande, c'est pour nous. Je sais que tu doutes de mes sentiments. Je voulais qu'on utilise ta potion pour te prouver que j'étais sincère avec toi …

La brunette ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! J'ai demandé à Ginny de demander à Lavande de passer la commande, pour pas que tu fasses le liens. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu aurais vu que la potion ne me fait aucun effet, parce que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi …

Le rouquin embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie pour confirmer ses dires. Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux et déclara :

\- Tu aurai dû me le dire, Malfoy va te faire payer un prix majoré …

\- Ça fait rien, tu veux bien plus que quelques mornilles ... »

La jeune femme fondit face au sourire ravageur de son petit-ami. Celui-ci l'attira sur lui et commença à la bécoter en passant sa main sous son pull. Hermione n'appréciait pas mais le laissait faire de temps en temps. Après une bonne heure de pelotage, elle mit fin à leur rencard improvisé et retourna à la bibliothèque travailler.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé du foyer, à côté d'Harry. Il lança un regard à son ami et demanda :

« - C'est Weasley qui t'a encore remballée ?

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi cette fille ne s'intéresse pas à moi … J'ai tout fait, je lui ai fait des cadeaux, je l'ai harcelé, supplié à genoux, je l'ai même aidé quand Seamus l'a faite chanter … Ya un truc qui cloche avec cette fille …

Drago regarda le journal posé sur la table basse et demanda :

\- Et elle montre vraiment aucun signes que tu l'intéresse ? Elle est si méchante que ça avec toi ?

\- Elle est pas méchante, elle est juste indifférente à toutes mes avances …

\- T'as essayé de juste l'ignorer ?

Harry se redressa :

\- Comment ça l'ignorer ?

\- Ben, tu fais comme si elle t'intéressait plus du tout. Ça va la rendre folle, donc elle va tout faire pour attirer ton attention. Tu peux même la rendre jalouse quand elle aura bien mordu à l'hameçon et faisant semblant de sortir avec d'autres filles … Tu verras, elle va tomber dans tes bras ! »

Harry remercia son ami et se sauva. Malfoy était vraiment un pro de la drague, il devait l'avouer. Il aurait dû y penser lui-même, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait son père pour séduire sa mère.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que la suite va se passer ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voilà, je vous poste le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

BONNE LECTURE :D

* * *

Hermione sursauta quand elle tomba sur Malfoy :

« - Ho, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te cherchais. Rogue va passer une grosse commande d'ingrédients de potions. Il faudrait que tu me fasses une liste pour que je lui passe …

\- Ok, pas de problèmes. Je te la donnerai demain, en cours de Botanique …

La jeune femme le fixa, attendant qu'il poursuive son chemin, mais il ne bougea pas. Agacée, elle finit par demander :

\- Autre chose ?

\- Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée qu'Harry tourne autour de la cadette Weasley. Tu devrais lui en parler. C'est un peu comme si toi tu bécotais la belette, c'est assez répugnant !

Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle tenta de garder sa contenance, et répondit brièvement avant de filer :

\- Je lui parlerai. Faut que j'y aille, encore du boulot ... »

Drago la regarda partir. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette Granger.

Hermione tomba sur Harry dans la salle commune. Il paraissait plongé intensément dans une masse de parchemin, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle se laissa tomber côté de lui et lui demanda :

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ? T'as l'air bien concentré ….

\- Non merci Mione. Je monte un plan pour séduire Ginny ! Elle va tomber dans mes bras cette fois !

Hermione lui lança un regard en biais. Cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'Harry essayait de séduire Ginny. Au début, il continuait de mener sa vie de tombeur. Mais au plus Ginny lui avait résisté, au plus son attention s'était focalisée sur elle. Si la jeune fille avait cherché à s'accaparer tout le jeune homme, elle avait brillamment réussie. La vérité, c'est qu'Hermione discutait de temps en temps avec Ginny, elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amis du monde mais elles s'entendaient bien. Du moins, Ginny n'avait jamais réellement laissé transparaître un intérêt pour le brun. Hermione soupira :

\- Je suppose que dans ce cas, je ne peux pas t'aider …

\- Pas la peine, Malfoy est déjà passé par là …

Hermione haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Tu sais, Malfoy n'apprécie pas du tout que tu t'intéresse à Ginny …

\- Je sais, mais il reste mon pote, il va pas me laisser tomber sur ce coup. »

Le jeune homme lui expliqua le plan de son ami, et Hermione dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas si idiot que ça. D'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait qu'Harry sorte avec Ginny. Dans ce cas là, il n'aurait plus aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse pas être avec Ron.

Hermione était impatiente. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron. Comme prévu, Drago lui avait livré la potion la veille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment douté de la sincérité de Ron, mais elle était de nature prudente, surtout quad elle s'était rendue compte que le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami était intéressé par elle. De plus, elle était intelligente, elle savait très bien qu'un garçon pouvait détruire une fille si facilement, et encore plus quand leur relation devait rester aussi secrète que la leur. Hermione essaya de discipliner sa chevelure, sans succès. Ron évitait de s'approcher de sa masse capillaire, alors que Malfoy aimait la taquiner en tirant sur ses boucles. Elle abandonna la bataille et décida de le rejoindre. Elle aimait être en avance sur lui, même si ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle sortit de son dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta en entendant une discussion, curieuse. C'était la voix de Ron, avec celle de Dean :

« - Et elle t'a cru ?

\- Oui, elle a vraiment cru que c'était une preuve d'amour. Pour la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, elle est pas très futé …

\- Et t'as mis quoi dans la potion ?

\- J'ai rajouté une potion excitante, elle va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de me sauter dessus …

Hermione entendit les garçons rirent, et Dean rajouta :

\- Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

\- Évidemment, elle croira qu'elle est seulement très amoureuse, et elle se rendra compte de rien ... »

Hermione n'en écouta pas plus. Il l'avait piégé et trahit. Elle descendit, en tentant de garder son sang-froid. Les deux garçons ricanaient encore, mais ils blêmirent quand ils la virent. Dean s'éclipsa, et Ron demanda vert :

\- Ha, Hermione ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

Hermione le gifla :

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Ronald ! Tu n'es qu'un sale troll ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !

Ron la retint par le bras :

\- Attend Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu cro...

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, ou tu auras à faire à Malfoy et Potter ! »

Elle aperçut la fiole de potion dans le sac du jeune homme et l'attrapa, avant de le laisser en plan et sortit de la salle commune le plus fièrement possible.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs. Il sortait d'un entraînement de Quidditch et avait pour projet d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Il y emmenait souvent ses conquêtes, ça faisait toujours son petit effet … Il du faire un petit détour parce que le couloir du deuxième étape était en train d'être nettoyé suite à une mauvaise blague. Il monta au quatrième étage quand on lui rentra dedans. Il s'apprêtait à menacer la personne en question, quand il s'aperçut que c'était Granger. Elle ne s'était même pas relevé et sanglotait. Malfoy lui tendit la main :

« - Ca va Granger, je t'ai quand même pas fait si mal que ça quand tu m'aie rentré dedans !

La jeune femme l'ignora et ne répondit même pas à sa boutade. Drago se baissa et sa hauteur et demanda :

\- Hey, Granger, t'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Ho Malfoy, si tu savais comme je suis stupide !

Drago l'aida à se relever :

\- Vient, on va voir Harry …

\- Non ! Je veux pas qu'Harry soit au courant … Il va lui tomber dessus sinon …

\- Granger, de quoi tu parles ?

La jeune femme se remit à pleurer et élança le blondinet. Mal à l'aise, il recula d'un pas :

\- Granger, on est en plein milieu d'un couloir … Tu voudrai pas me lâcher le temps qu'on trouve un endroit plus discret pour discuter ?

La jeune fille relâcha son étreinte et renifla :

\- D'accord, allons plus loin discuter ... »

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Entre-temps, Hermione s'était un peu calmé, et elle pouvait envisager une discussion plus calme et réfléchie. Malfoy reprit :

« - Donc, tu parlais de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a encore fait ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir :

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, un garçon vient de te briser le cœur ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et confirma sa question par une reniflement bruyant.

\- Et tu ne veux pas qu'on aille lui casser la gueule avec Harry ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. C'était uniquement sa faute. Elle regarda la potion qu'elle avait volé et regarda Malfoy.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Le problème, c'était que Ron était uniquement intéressé. Et cette potion, elle ne l'avait pas fabriquer pour en abuser comme ça. Elle les fabriquait uniquement pour que deux personnes consentantes trouvent entre elles ce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas toutes seules et ailleurs à trouver. Et si c'était ça ? Si elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher ? Elle regarda le blondinet :

\- Malfoy, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Bois ça.

Elle lui mit la fiole dans la main. Il la regarda, surprit. Il reconnaissait les fioles qu'ils vendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Si tu la bois avec moi, et que tu joues le jeu, non seulement Harry sera content de voir qu'on s'entend, mais je pourrai aussi faire souffrir celui qui m'a brisé le cœur ….

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

\- De la stabilité, savoir ce que c'est qu'une vrai relation, l'admiration des autres garçons d'avoir réussi à me séduire … Et ma virginité.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils sous la surprise :

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, très sérieuse et le supplia du regard. Finalement, Drago lui tendit la fiole, qu'elle refusa de prendre :

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, tu devrais rentrer te reposer ou aller à la bibliothèque travailler ... Mais dis-moi au moins qui c'est ...

\- C'était Weasley. La discussion est close. »

Répondit la jeune femme, avant de filer.

Harry vérifia sa carte. Ginny allait arriver dans le foyer, avec Luna. Il rangea vite sa carte, et fit mine de travailler. Les jeunes filles arrivèrent en riant et s'installèrent derrière lui. Au début, elles continuèrent leur discussion, mais après quelques minutes, Ginny s'exclama :

« - Tiens Potter, je t'avais pas vu ! C'est étrange, tu ne me harcèles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non Ginny, j'ai d'autres choses à faire …

La rouquine se leva et posa sa main sur son front, avant de plaisanter :

\- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est bizarre tout ça ! »

Le jeune homme l'ignora, finit son devoir et partit, fier de lui. L'idée de Drago était bonne, elle avait même marché du premier coup. C'était sûr, il allait la rendre folle la petite Weasley !

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que la suite va se passer ? :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais voici la suite :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Résumé :

On est en sixième année, et Poudlard est victime d'un très grand réseau de trafique. En effet, Malfoy, Potter et Granger se sont associés et ont constitué un vaste réseau de trafic de potions à Poudlard. Les clients affluent, et les filtres d'amour coulent à flot.

Cependant, Harry s'est lancé un défi : celui de séduire la sœur de son pire ennemi sans utiliser de filtres d'amour.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, malgré leur association dans cette petite entreprise, ils se détestent toujours autant. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, et les filtres d'amour, ne finiront-ils pas par se brûler ?

* * *

Hermione se permit une grasse matinée. La veille, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisées, elle avait bien besoin de reprendre des forces. Et puis, on était dimanche, et elle avait fini tous ses devoirs. Elle finit par se lever vers midi, à cause des gargouillements de son ventre. Elle prit une douche et descendit à la Grande Salle. Elle croisa Ronald mais l'ignora froidement, avant de rejoindre Harry à leur table. Elle se servit à manger et lançât maussade :

« - T'as l'air de bonne humeur …

\- Et comment ! J'ai complètement ignoré Ginny hier, ça l'a rendu folle !

Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe et se servit du jus de citrouille. Harry finit par demander :

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, pour notre réunion dans le foyer ! »

Il se leva, tout joyeux, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et fila. Hermione soupira et finit de manger. Elle retourna dans son dortoir et prépara ce dont elle avait besoin : sa plume, des parchemins, et sa bourse sans fond. Elle glissa quelques fioles et ingrédients, et descendit au foyer. Elle s'installa sur le sofa, et les garçons ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Hermione n'osa même pas regarder Drago tellement elle avait honte de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Ils commencèrent la réunion

« - Bon, on a une semaine chargée pour avant les vacances … Nous avons donc sept potions contre les furoncles, huit surprises maléfiques, six filtres d'amour de premier degré, et seulement une amortencia …

\- Qui veut l'Amortancia ?

Demanda Harry, comme toujours très intéressé. Drago fronça les sourcils et tendit la liste à Hermione :

\- Le client préfère rester anonyme …

\- Tu me le dirais si c'était Ginny ?

Drago et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel, et le jeune homme répliqua :

\- Evidemment, mais ce n'est pas elle. Il va encore falloir que tu te plis un peu en quatre pour la séduire ... »

Ils finirent d'arranger les derniers détails, et Harry se sauva pour séduire la jeune Weasley.

Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre, et décida de ranger ses affaires en vitesse et en silence. Malfoy jeta un regard au foyer vide, et l'attrapa par le poignet :

« - Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. Et n'essaie pas de fuir !

La jeune femme soupira et marmonna :

\- Pas ici Malfoy …

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, toujours vide le dimanche. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin au fond, et Malfoy posa une petite fiole devant elle. Il lui intima :

\- Bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le filtre d'amour original, sans la potion que Weasley a rajouté.

Hermione ravala un hoquet de surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va tester le produit que l'on vend …

\- Malfoy, t'es au courant que les gens utilisent ça pas pour être amoureux, mais pour faire des cochonneries … ?

Le jeune homme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je sais très bien pourquoi les gens l'utilisent. Moi, je te propose d'en faire autre chose : on commence par tester une relation secrète basée sur l'Amortancia. Si on voit que cette relation marche, on pourra faire évoluer cette relation de manière publique et officielle …

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Je veux dire, à part que pour une fois quelqu'un t'aimera et que tu pourras coucher avec moi, j'y gagne quoi ?

Drago savait qu'il allait y avoir droit à celle-là :

\- Ta vengeance sur Weasley d'abord. Et comme tu l'as dit, Harry sera content. Ensuite, si ça marche, tu n'ignores pas les bienfaits émotionnelles qu'apporte une relation et de l'amour sur une personne, surtout chez les sorciers. Et si l'expérience marche vraiment bien, on pourra carrément monter un commerce sur ça : imagine, deux personnes qui se correspondent mutuellement par intérêts, mais qui ne s'aiment pas, pouf, l'Amortancia serait là pour leur permettre de concrétiser leurs projets mutuels …

Hermione soupira, un peu sceptique sur le dernier argument. Elle regarda la potion et son homologue. Il avait cependant raison. Elle n'aimait pas Drago, et c'était réciproque. Mais ils ne pouvaient nier que la potion arrangerait tout. Drago était brillant, et en travaillant tous les deux, leurs résultats ne pouvaient qu'être meilleur. De plus, Drago serait débarrassé de ses groupies, et Hermione pourrait acquérir une certaine popularité qui lui manquait. Et elle devait surtout avouer que Malfoy était pas mal, et que sur le plan affectif, il pourrait non seulement lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais surtout combler le trou béant que Ron avait laissé.

Hermione défia le garçon du regard, et avala la fiole. Le jeune homme sortit une deuxième fiole et la bu à son tour :

« - Je sais pas encore combien de dose il nous fera par semaine, il faudra adapter notre consommation en fonction de l'évolution de tout ça …

\- La potion fera effet dans environ une heure. Je vais tenir un cahier avec l'évolution de notre expérience. On se rejoint ici dans une heure ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils se quittèrent, un peu sceptiques. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite expérience pas très dangereuse, et ils pouvaient tout arrêter à n'importe quel moment.

Harry était sur son balais. Il expliqua la stratégie d'attaque à travailler à son équipe. Volontairement, il fit mine d'oublier Ginny, et celle-ci protesta vivement :

« - Et moi Potter ! Tu le fais exprès !

\- Ho, pardon Weasley. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude, de ton mieux … »

Répondit-il avec orgueil. La jeune femme bouillit et fut une vraie tigresse durant l'entraînement. Potter osait insinuer qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne ? Elle était une vraie star dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils avaient décroché la coupe l'an dernier ! Elle failli blesser deux de ses coéquipiers, et Potter la vira :

« - Weasley, on est une équipe ! Tu sors, on a pas besoin de toi pour abîmer nos joueurs ! »

La jeune femme descendit et balança son balais, énervée. Elle alla se calmer dans les vestiaires, et attendit la fin de l'entraînement :

« - Hey, Potter ! À quoi tu joues là ?

\- De quoi tu parles Weasley ? Je t'ai viré parce que tu faisais n'importe quoi !

La rouquine lui lança un regard noir :

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne joue pas avec moi !

\- Wo, il faut que t'arrêtes de te faire des idées Weasley ! Tu ne m'intéresses plus, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que courir après une fille comme toi. Il y a des filles bien mieux ici, beaucoup moins chiante et mieux que toi !

La rouquine le gifla, ce qui fit jaser dans toute l'équipe Gryffondor. Vexée, elle repartit vers Poudlard en lançant :

\- De toute façon, je savais que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ! Pauvre mec ! »

Elle partit fièrement, sans savoir que dans la tête d'Harry, c'était la fiesta de la victoire.

Hermione ne sentait aucun changement notoire. Elle était à a bibliothèque et attendait Malfoy. Elle lisait un vieux bouquin qu'elle avait trouvé entre les rayons. Malfoy arriva enfin, et s'installa face à elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment, observant l'autre, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Drago finit par demander :

« - Tu sens quelque chose de différent toi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ha si, je te trouve peut-être plus mignon …

Ils se sourirent timidement, et soudain, ça sembla éclater entre eux. Ce qui sauta aux yeux d'Hermione, c'était que Drago était un garçon bien plus sensible que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et elle aimait cette vulnérabilité. Et elle appréciait aussi l'ambition dont il avait toujours fait preuve, même si elle ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçue. De son côté, Drago voyait une femme à la fois forte, au caractère de feu, mais aussi blessée. Il avait toujours envié son intelligence, sans jamais s'avouer qu'il l'admirait. Tout un tas de petits détails leur sautaient aux yeux comme une évidence depuis toujours. Hermione sortit son carnet et commença à écrire frénétiquement. Le jeune homme l'observa quelques minutes, avant qu'elle lui demande :

\- Tu as remarqué un changement ?

\- Oui pleins … J'adore quand tu écris comme ça et que tes cheveux tombent sur la table ... »

Elle lui lança un regard profond, avant d'ajouter qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir en vitesse d'ici, ce que Drago confirma.

Une fois hors de la bibliothèque, Drago saisit Hermione par les hanches et se pencha sur elle. Mais Hermione reprit ses esprits et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres :

« - Je crois qu'on devrait prendre notre temps …

Le jeune homme ne relâcha pas son emprise mais détourna son visage pour embrasser la joue de la brunette. Celle-ci rougit et proposa :

\- On pourrait aller un peu plus loin …

Ils se trouvèrent une salle de classe et s'installèrent. Malgré elle, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans celle du garçon, ce qui la fit de nouveau rougir. Mais Drago était moins timide et entremêla franchement ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'organiser très scrupuleusement. Il nous faut trouver du temps pour assurer nos commandes, du temps pour se voir, sans trop perturber nos anciens emplois du temps.

\- On pourrait travailler ensemble, et faire les potions ensemble aussi …

Proposa Hermione. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation, elle avait l'impression de passer un examen tant elle stressait. La cuisse de Drago frôla la sienne, et son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Combien de temps dure la potion ?

\- Ça dépend, entre un et trois jours. Il va falloir que j'en fabrique plus. Mais avec le temps, on devrait en avoir de moins en moins besoin, soit parce que notre corps sera habituer et qu'il conservera plus longtemps la potion, soit parce que …

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle rougit de plus belle :

\- Il y a une possibilité qu'on tombe vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue de sa douce. Ils finirent par rentrer dans leur dortoir. C'était mieux pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce petit chapitre est terminé !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours important :D**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite le week-end prochain, et en attendant, bonne semaine ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Dès le premier cours, Drago sentit qu'il avait un manque. Il comprit que c'était Hermione qui lui manquait quand ils eurent cours ensemble. Ça semblait être la même chose pour la jeune femme. Ils ne cessèrent de chercher le regard de l'autre, ce qui était difficile à faire discrètement. Le plus dur, c'était la jalousie que ressentit Drago en voyant Weasley. Il avait une irrésistible envie de le frapper quand il le voyait, mais il se retint. C'était encore trop tôt, et il ne pourrait pas vraiment se justifier.

Ils finirent par se retrouver après les cours pour préparer la première fournée de potions. Ils étaient assez silencieux pendant la préparation des potions, mais ils parlèrent pendant qu'elles mijotaient :

« - Tu t'es senti comment aujourd'hui ?

\- Bizarre. J'avais très envie de frapper Weasley. Et tu m'as manqué …

Hermione sourit et le nota dans son carnet :

\- Tu m'as aussi un peu manqué ce matin. Rien d'autre de notable ?

\- Pas que je sache pour l'instant ... »

Ils finirent les potions et se quittèrent, un peu gênés. Ils ne savaient pas encore trop comment agir avec l'autre.

Ils réussirent à tenir jusqu'au mercredi sans que les effets de la potion s'estompe. Ils ressentirent vers le midi une légère indifférence l'un pour l'autre. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent pour boire leur deuxième potion, alors qu'Hermione consignait tout dans son carnet. Une heure après avoir bu la potion et un peu travaillé ensemble, Hermione se redressa, surprise :

« - C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que la potion fait effet et que les sentiments ont évolués … Je commence à sentir quelque chose en plus de … la timidité. Je sais pas, un truc comme …

\- Une attraction physique plus forte ?

Hermione fixa le garçon. C'était exactement ça. Ces derniers jours, ils appréciaient beaucoup d'être ensemble, mais ça semblait s'arrêter là. À présent, il y avait quelque chose en plus, de l'alchimie, qui les attiraient l'un à l'autre. Drago ferma son livre :

\- Pour l'instant c'est léger, mais j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras …

La jeune fille ne dit rien et le laissa faire quand il contourna la table pour l'attirer contre lui. Après quelques minutes, elle se libéra doucement de son étreinte :

\- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça à la bibliothèque, on pourrait nous voir …

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Pendant que le jeune homme la raccompagnait à sa salle commune, il lui demanda :

\- Comment on fera quand l'attraction physique sera plus forte, qu'on aura envie de …

\- Je t'ai promis ma virginité. Si les choses vont jusque là, tu l'auras. Bonne nuit Drago. »

Coupa Hermione, sûre d'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et remonta dans sa tour. Elle savait que c'était moralement mal et irresponsable de faire ça avec Malfoy. Mais au final, ce n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'ils seraient amoureux et qu'ils auraient entièrement confiance entre eux.

Harry vérifia encore une fois sur sa carte. Weasley devenait folle depuis l'entraînement du samedi précédant. En moins de deux semaines, il avait obtenu plus de réactiond de la jeune fille au caractère de feu que ces quatre dernières années. Tous les soirs, il la voyait sortir sur sa carte, et aller dans les cachots. Il enfila sa cape et descendit avant elle. Il attendit, et la vit passer devant lui à la même heure que d'habitude. Elle entra dans la pièce, une espèce de réserve proche de la salle de classe de Rogue, et il se glissa dans la pièce avec elle. Il la vit se diriger vers un bureau. Dessus, il y avait un parchemin et une bourse. Ginny lu le parchemin et prit la bourse. Puis, elle retira sa cape et commença à s'activer dans la pièce. Harry s'approcha et regarda le parchemin :

« Veuillez faire l'inventaire des ingrédients de l'armoire n°7. N'oubliez pas votre salaire. »

Son salaire ? Mais à quoi jouait la jeune Weasley ? Harry l'observa faire un moment avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. Il allait devoir enquêter …

C'était enfin vendredi, les vacances ! Hermione avait décidé de se détendre un peu pendant que les garçons étaient allé faire un match de Quidditch. Elle s'installa dans le foyer et commença à lire un livre. Elle fut tranquille un moment, la majorité des élèves étant au match improvisé de Quidditch, lorsque quelqu'un se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, soupira et se leva pour partir.

« - Hermione, attend ! Il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ronald ? Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

\- Hermione, j'ai fait une erreur, mais depuis que tu es partie, je ne pense qu'à toi ! Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Hermione le gifla :

\- Lâche-moi ! J'ai tourné la page Ronald, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant …

\- Qui ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle essaya de sortir du foyer, mais Ron la plaqua contre le mur et essaya encore de l'embrasser :

\- Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu trouvera jamais un aussi bon coup que moi …

Hermione n'eut qu'un réflexe : celui du coup de genoux. Énervée, elle lui crachat :

\- Détrompe-toi, Malfoy vaut mille fois mieux que toi, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! »

Et elle décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis au stade de Quidditch.

Avant de monter sur leur balais, Drago conseilla à Harry de faire l'idiot pour épater la galerie et rendre jalouse la jeune Weasley. Et Harry s'était très bien appliqué à suivre son conseil. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les tribunes. Le match était amical, les deux équipes prenaient un peu plus de liberté. Ainsi, Harry ne se gêna pas pour s'arrêter dans les tribunes pour offrir une fleur à une jolie fille de cinquième année. Weasley vira au rouge. Elle manqua de se blesser plusieurs fois, et finalement, Harry la renvoya de l'équipe. Celle-ci protesta :

« - T'as pas le droit de me virer !

\- Si. C'est un match amical, et tu as failli blesser plusieurs joueurs, et même te blesser ! Tu sors, et quand tu sera un peu moins inconsciente, tu reviendra sur le terrain ! »

A la fin du match, elle le bouscula, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Harry fit cependant mine de ne pas le remarquer, entouré de pleins de filles. Hermione rejoignit les garçons et les félicita pour leur beau match. Drago s'étonna :

« - Tu as vu le match ?

\- Oui, une partie … J'avais envie de vous voir ... »

Elle rougit, mais Harry ne remarqua rien, et ils rentrèrent au château.

Dès le samedi, Drago et Hermione reprirent une potion. Cette fois, ils ne voulurent pas attendre que les effets s'affaiblissent. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc, avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. Le trio restait à Poudlard pour les vacances, et les Weasley aussi. Drago et Hermione s'éloignèrent un peu du château, pour être un peu plus tranquilles. À cette heure-ci, la majorité des élèves était à la gare pour rentrer chez eux. Ils finirent par s'intaller dans les serres, un endroit peu fréquenté, fermé et à l'abris du froid. Hermione aimait bien cet endroit. Elle sortit son carnet et l'ouvrit :

"- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'effet spontanée de la potion s'est estompé. On n'est plus dans un coup de foudre soudain et inexplicable. Là, on est dans une phase où deux personnes normales tombent doucement amoureuses, les sentiments vont devenir de plus en plus fort avec les potions, ça sera presque naturel pour ...

La jeune femme fut couper par les lèvres de son homologue délicatement posées sur les siennes. Il l'avait saisit par les hanches et caressait doucement les lèvres de la jeunne femme avec les siennes. Il la relâcha, et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille :

\- Tu es adorable, mais tu parles beaucoup trop ..."

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et rangea son carnet. Elle s'occuperai de ça plus tard. Elle décida que pour cet après-midi, elle pouvait très bien le passer à bécoter son petit-ami.

Cela faisait deux jours que les vacances avaient commencé, et Harry s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Ginny, et Hermione et Drago semblaient tout le temps avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire. Le couple secret n'avait pas vu d'amélioration dans leur relation : elle était stable, ils étaient comme un jeune couple. Conscients qu'Harry se posait des questions, ils décidèrent de le mettre plus ou moins dans la confidence. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Drago arriva en retard, mais Hermione n'avait pas encore parlé à Harry. Lorsque le Serpentard arriva, l'Elu demanda :

"- On change de lieux de rendez-vous pour le business ?

\- Heu, non, pas tout à fait. Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose en fait ...

Répondit Drago en secouant la tête. Hermione arrêta la potion qui était sur le feu et se releva :

\- En fait, on a un petit secret à te confier ... Tu es notre meilleur ami, et on sait que tu gardera notre secret ...

Le jeune homme dévisagea ses deux amis, scrutant le moindre indice sur leur visage. Finalement, Drago saisit Hermione par les hanches :

\- En fait, on est ensemble.

\- Ensemble, du genre, comme des gens qui s'aiment bien, qui s'embrassent, qui font des scènes de jalousie, qui se disent des mots d'amour et qui couchent ensemble, ou plutôt du genre vous faîtes des mauvaises blagues, vous êtes meilleurs amis et vous me laissez tomber ?

\- Je dirai plutôt du genre qui restent tes meilleurs amis, mais qui s'embrassent, et qui ne veulent surtout pas que ça se sache.

Répondit Drago sur le même ton de plaisanterie. Harry les regarda tour à tour, et s'exclama :

\- J'y crois pas ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ça ! Mais vous êtes complètement fou de ne m'avoir rien dit !

\- Harry, il fallait bien que je teste les conseils que je t'ai donné pour que tu séduises la petite Weasley !"

Plaisanta Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude complice d'Hermione. Finalement, le trio discuta un petit moment en rigolant. Harry avait plutôt bien avaler la pilule. Enfin, la vérité que le couple voulait bien laisser voir.

Harry était remotivé. Si Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble, alors rien n'était impossible, surtout pas que Ginny tombe dans ses bras. Il du attendre deux jours de plus avant de trouver une occasion de pièger la jolie rouquine. Il savait qu'elle serait dans la salle commune vers 17h, il avait annulé l'entraînement et entendu dire qu'elle y serait en espérant pouvoir lire tranquillement un livre. Il avait donc tout prévu. A 16h, il était allé rejoindre une cinquième année. A 16h45, il l'avait embrassé et convaincue de venir dans sa chambre, qu'ils y seraient plus tranquilles. A 17h05, il passait le tableau en embrassant la jolie Caroline, et tombait "par hasard" sur la jolie rouquine. Celle-ci s'emporta, en criant que c'était pas un endroit pour se genre de choses. Harry la taquina en lui demandant si elle était jalouse ou si elle ne voulait pas se joindre à eux. Elle s'était encore plus emportée, sortant même sa baguette, et la jolie Caroline avait filé de peur de s'attirer des problèmes. Harry avait alors joué le rôle du garçon en colère, à qui on avait fait rater son coup. Sa dernière phrase avant de monter dans son dortoir avait été :

"- Si personne veut de toi, c'est pas une raison de foutre en l'air les relations des autres !

\- T'es qu'un abruti Potter, vas te faire voir !"

Lui avait-elle répondu, en colère contre lui. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez elle. Son caractère de feu, et surtout quand elle était en colère, son côté sexy qui ressortait.

Hermione hésita. Elle ne savait pas s'ils devaient reprendre une potion ou attendre un peu. Elle décida de faire quand même la potion, au pire, ils pourraient toujours la prendre plus tard ... Drago la rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres :

"- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, j'ai presque fini, merci.

Il posa son sac par terre et en sortit un paquet de plumes en sucre, qu'il tendit à Hermione :

\- Tiens, je sais que tu adores ça ...

La jeune femme le regarda et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser et le remercier :

\- Tu as adorable, tu sais ?

\- C'est toi la plus adorable, avec tes petites tâches de rousseurs et ta masse capillaire impressionnante ...

Le jeune homme attira un peu plus sa petite amie contre lui, et approfondit leurs baisés. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit :

\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu l'emmène au même endroit que moi ! Tu me dégoûtes Hermione !

Cracha Ron. Drago relâcha Hermione et se dirigea vers Ron pour le frapper, mais la jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras :

\- Non, Drago ! Ne fais pas ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine !"

Le blondinet du se retenir, et il finit par partir en bousculant le rouquin.

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Ron avait fait exprès, pour se venger. Mais finalement, elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait plus aucun sentiments pour Ron, la potion avait très bien marché, au delà même de ses espérances. Elle rangea ses affaires et lança un regard noir au garçon :

"- Je sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais vas-te faire voir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ...

\- J'ai besoin d'une potion. Vous faites toujours dans le trafic, tes copains et toi ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et répondit froidement :

\- En effet, ça nous arrive de faire des potions pour des amis, mais tu n'es pas dans ce cercle là.

\- Hermione, voyons, tu sais que tout le monde est au courant. Ce serait bête que quelqu'un vous dénonce ... Non seulement vous seriez renvoyé, mais je crois que la loi prévoit des punitions plus sévères, non ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette mais Ron la désarma et la plaqua contre le mur :

\- Ne joue pas la maline avec moi ! Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses !

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !

Ron caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. Hermione se débattit et le repoussa. Ron lui adressa un regard victorieux :

\- J'ai besoin d'une potion d'amortancia pour Halloween, et un Felix Felici pour la rentrée.

\- Mais c'est inte...

\- Interdit, oui. Mais c'est pas ton problème. Fais ce que je te dis, et tout ira bien."

Il la laissa en plan, tremblante de colère.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! ^^

Alors, que pensez-vous du comportement de Ron ?

Et pour Harry et Ginny, vous pensez que ça va se dérouler comment ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec votre avis, ou même des idées :)

La suite, dans la semaine qui vient ;à


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire :)**

 **Je vous remercie pour les quelques reviews que vous avez laissé, c'est très motivant pour moi :)**

 **Voici un petit chapitre, mais il se passe pleins de choses pour tout le monde :)**

* * *

C'était la deuxième semaine des vacances, et le jeune couple se portait bien. Hermione avait diminué la fréquence de prise des potions. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait alterner des périodes de deux semaines en prenant des potions tous les deux jours, avec des périodes de trois semaines en ne prenant qu'une potion par semaine. Leur processus commençait à être au point, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de divination, abandonnée par tout le monde, même le professeur incompétent. Drago faisait semblant de prédire un avenir grandiloquent pour eux, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Hermione. Finalement, le couple finit par s'embrasser sur les coussins. Hermione laissa Drago caresser sa peau, et gémit. Contre ses lèvres, elle le supplia de ne pas la laisser en reste, de continuer. Le jeune homme hésita, par amour pour elle. Il savait que ça faisait partie du contrat, mais était-il vraiment obligé de respecter le contrat ? Il 'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la jeune femme prenait les devants.

Drago s'excusa une dizaine de fois, mais rien n'y fit, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas, tout avait semblé très bien se passer, alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Hermione finit par se calmer :

"- Je veux qu'on arrête tout. C'est malsain ce qu'on fait ...

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

S'inquièta le jeune homme. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule :

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste horrible ...

\- Mais c'est pas faux non plus. Je suis bien avec toi. J'aime être amoureux de toi, et j'aime que tu m'aimes ...

Hermione sourit et essuya ses larmes :

\- C'est bien ça le problème. On aime plus l'idée de l'amour que l'autre en soi."

Elle se leva, remit sa jupe et sortit, laissant le garçon seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry était perplexe. Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween, tout le château était déguisé. Pourtant, Hermione et Drago semblaient en froid. En fait, Hermione semblait fuir Drago, et Drago semblait chercher Hermione. Enfin, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose à leur relation, et préférait rester en dehors. Et puis, aujourd'hui, il avait déjà prévu quelque chose, à savoir porter son coup de grâce à sa Ginny jolie. Il était déguisé en lui-même, il était un mythe et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être autre chose. Il croisa Hermione, déguisée en Ange, et plus tard Drago déguisé en détraqueur. Mais ses amis avaient autre chose à faire, et Harry partit à la recherche de Ginny. Il trouva la diablesse avec son amie Luna, cette dernière déguisée en licorne. C'était assez étrange. Discrètement, il rejoignit d'autres Gryffondors à proximité des deux filles dans la Grande Dalle. Puis, de manière naturelle, il renversa son verre sur la rouquine. Celle-ci vira au rouge :

"- Espèce de sale troll, tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie ?

\- Ho, ça va Weasley, tu seras pas plus moche avec un peu de jus de citrouille !

Ginny le dévisagea. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux :

\- Crève Potter !"

Elle partit en courant, bousculant un groupe de Serdaigles au passage. Cette fois-ci, il était peut-être allé trop loin.

Drago finit par coincer Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui, et c'était à son avantage. Il s'assit à sa table :

"- Il faut sérieusement qu'on parle.

\- Pas maintenant, j'ai du boulot ...

\- Hermione, je te connais. Arrête de fuir la discussion. On va parler, et maintenant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et finit par refermer son bouquin en soupirant.

\- Je veux qu'on continu. On a un contrat tous les deux ...

\- Moi je ne veux pas. Ça ne me convient pas tout ça. Et si la potion fait encore effet sur toi, par amour pour moi tu devrais l'accepter.

Drago attrapa sa main :

\- Alors on pourrait essayer encore un peu, et après essayer sans potions ! Je t'en supplie, je veux pas que tout ça s'arrête ...

Hermione se dégagea et se leva :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?"

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Harry regarda sa carte. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Ginny. Il était retourné dans son dortoir, mais elle n'y était pas. Il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs, et la chercha. Elle était dans un petit couloir pas loin de la salle sur demande, à une fenêtre face au lac. Il reposa sa carte et partit dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire là-bas, mais il avait une chance d'être enfin seul avec elle. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était en effet assise à la fenêtre. De loin, il ne vit pas tout de suite mais entendit qu'elle sanglotait. Il s'approcha, et demanda :

"- Ginny ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Fous-moi la paix Potter !

\- Je voulais m'excuser ... J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces derniers temps ...

\- Non, sans blague ? Si t'es là pour te moquer de moi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Harry s'assit quand même en face d'elle. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait avakadabrisé du regard si elle avait pu. Il y eu un silence entre eux, et Harry reprit :

\- Je suis sincère. J'ai jamais voulu te blesser en agissant comme ça avec toi ...

\- Et tu voulais quoi au juste en agissant comme ça ? Que je rigole avec toi de ta débilité ?

\- Non, je me disais que si tu croyais que tu ne m'intéressais plus, tu te serai aperçue que finalement, je t'intéressais ...

La jeune femme parut étonnée :

\- Je t'intéresse toujours ?

Harry sourit :

\- Bien sûr, personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place, Ginny jolie ...

Après un moment de silence, il proposa :

\- Aller viens, je te ramène dans la salle commune, ça serait bête de gâcher cette soirée ..."

Finalement, Ginny le suivit sans un mot. La hache de guerre était peut-être bien enterrée.

Hermione donna rendez-vous à Drago dès le lendemain. Il avait raison sur un point : ça ne servait à rien de faire l'enfant et d'éviter les problèmes En plus, il fallait se dépêcher de prendre une décision, la potion allait bientôt finir de faire effet. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les serres, vides de toutes citrouilles. Drago arriva un peu en avance et regarda pendant un moment Hermione, penchée sur son carnet, concentrée comme à son habitude. Il finit par la rejoindre :

"- Coucou toi !

Hermione lui sourit et le laissa embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Elle referma son carnet et attaqua :

\- Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi, il faut qu'on prenne une décision. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'on veut ? On peut continuer les potions, mais sur le long terme, c'est pas viable. Ou alors on peut arrêter les potions et essayer vraiment, comme des gens normaux ...

\- Il n'y aurait pas une troisième option ?

Grimaça Drago, peu convaincu par ses propositions. Hermione réfléchit un instant et proposa :

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer progressivement ... On diminue petit à petit les doses de potions. Je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais on peut toujours essayer ...

Drago se leva, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de la relâcher :

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça alors !

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Hermione l'apostropha :

\- C'était pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je t'aime par Merlin !"

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pensez-vous que c'est viable, l'idée d'Hermione et de Drago ? Et pour Harry et Ginny, on est enfin sur la route de l'entente, ou pas du tout ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, et je poste la suite Dimanche ou lundi ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, vous l'attendiez, voici le chapitre 6 :)**

 **En effet, comme vous l'avez constaté, il se passe de plus en plus de choses entre Harry et Ginny ... et ça va continuer !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos quelques reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Harry sauta sur ses pieds :

"- Alors, tu es prête Ginny jolie ?

\- Par pitié Potter, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Supplia la jeune femme. Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil :

\- A condition que tu m'appelles Harry, et pas Potter."

Il lui tendit la main, et elle la saisit. Harry avait proposé à Ginny d'aller s'entraîner tous les deux, pour rattraper les entrainements qu'il avait fait rater à Ginny. Ils partirent ensemble vers le stade. Comme prévu, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et commencèrent à faire quelques tours de terrains. Finalement, Ginny lança un défi :

"- Hey, Potter, un petit jeu, ça te dit ?

\- Toujours Ginny jolie !"

Ils commencèrent à s'affronter dans un contre un, avec à la clé un gage pour le perdant. Les deux gryffondors s'affrontèrent sans se laisser de cadeaux. Au final du match serré, Ginny l'emporta de peu, et ils regagnèrent le château :

"- Tu te défends plutôt bien, Ginny ...

\- N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention, tu me dois un gage !

Harry posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme :

\- Un Potter honore toujours ses dettes ! Ce que tu veux quand tu veux !"

Ils se taquinèrent jusqu'au foyer et se séparèrent.

Hermione fit la moue. La potion de Ron était très dure, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle se concentra, et réussit à faire une potion satisfaisante. Mais Hermione n'était pas stupide. Ron ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il ne connaissait pas les tests de contrôle de triches. Elle si. Ce serait stupide de le faire tomber dès le début, elle avait un plan, très simple : tout avouer à Dumbledore. Ensuite, le mieux serait de faire croire à Ron qu'Hermione n'avait rien dit. Et le jour des examens, des vrais, elle le ferait tomber en prévenant la brigade anti-fraude qui repèreraient tout de suite sa tricherie.

La veille de la fin des vacances, elle était allé voir Dumbledore, après avoir livré ses potions. Le directeur avait approuvé sans vraiment réprimer son trafic. Hermione le suspectait d'être au courant depuis longtemps et d'avoir laissé faire. Harry était depuis toujours son chouchou, ça n'était pas étonnant. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant dévoilé l'identité de ses complices.

Drago entra en négociation très tôt. Dès le jour de la rentré, il voulait qu'Hermione et lui arrêtent de se cacher. Pas pour s'exposer, juste pour avoir plus de liberté et avoir une possibilité que leur couple évolue. Hermione était très réticente, mais sous l'assaut de baisers de son ami, elle finit par céder :

"- Tu es pas possible ! Tu as vraiment de la chance que la potion fasse bien effet !

\- Je suis sûr que tu craquerais même sans potion, rien qu'avec mes yeux doux ...

\- Non, pas du tout ...

Le jeune homme la chatouilla, et elle céda une nouvelle fois :

\- C'est bon, je me rends ! Tu as raison !

Drago cessa et garda sa copine dans ses bras. Hermione voulu se relever en entendant des gens arriver dans le foyer, mais Drago la retint contre lui et l'embrassa :

\- Tu es à moi.

Hermione sourit et caressa sa joue :

\- Oui, toute à toi, tant que tu me laisses aller faire mes devoirs ... Viens avec moi !"

Le couple quitta le foyer pour aller travailler, laissant le petit groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année aller répandre la rumeur.

Il avait neigé en ce début de décembre. Harry retrouva ses amis dans le foyer. Tout le monde était au courant pour leur couple, mais pour Harry, rien n'avait changé. Drago demanda en jouant avec les cheveux d'Hermione :

"- Alors, t'en es où avec la jeune Weasley ?

\- Ça avance, ça avance ... D'ici noël, je lui aurai même passé la bague au doigt !

Ron, assis au jeu d'échec un peu plus loin lui lança un regard noir, mais le trio l'ignora. Harry reprit :

\- Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

Le couple échangea un sourire complice et Drago répondit :

\- Très bien ! D'ailleurs, Hermione reste ici pour Noël, on pourra le passer tous ensemble et assister à tes fiançailles !

Le trio pouffa. Harry changea de sujet et parla moins fort :

\- On en est où de notre petite association ?

Hermione blêmit mais garda sa contenance :

\- Tout va bien, il y a moins de commandes en ce moment. Vous avez commencé le devoir de DCFM ?"

Les deux garçons râlèrent et Hermione les taquina.

Harry remonta vers le couloir de l'aile Ouest. C'était un couloir très souvent désert parce que c'était celui des professeurs. Harry avait rendez-vous avec Ginny : elle devait lui donner son gage. Il arriva un peu en avance, avec sa carte et sa cape au cas où, l'endroit restait risqué. Il entendit que Ginny n'était pas seule, et décida de s'aventurer plus près sous sa cape pour en savoir plus. Elle était avec son idiot de frère, et celui-ci semblait lui crier dessus :

"- Je suis sûr que c'est encore Potter que tu attends !

\- Ça te regarde pas de toute façon ! Et t'es bien sortit avec Granger, alors en quoi ça te poserait problème ?

Ron saisit sa sœur par le bras :

\- Granger était une idiote inoffensive, mais Potter est fort, il a réussit à te séduire alors que tu le détestais à la rentré ...

Ginny se dégagea :

\- Peu importe, ça ne te concerne pas ! Fou moi la paix, ou je convoque le clan Weasley ..."

Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna. Harry fit de même, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Hermione donna la potion à Drago, et ils la burent ensemble dans la salle de bain des préfets, définitivement fréquentée uniquement par Drago. Une fois les fioles vides, Hermione proposa :

"- J'ai un peu de temps, tu veux qu'on reste ici, qu'on prenne un bain ?

En demandant ça, elle avait rougit comme jamais. Si la potion ne faisait pas effet, elle n'aurait jamais osé proposer ça. Drago la regarda, avec des yeux gourmands, et fit glisser une bretelle de sa robe pour toute réponse. Elle rougit de plus belle quand il fit entièrement glisser sa robe par terre, et cacha sa gène en déboutonnant la chemise de son homologue. Drago finit par la soulever pour l'embrasser et entrer dans le bassin. Pour la détendre, il plaisanta :

\- J'ai cru que t'avais pas aimé la dernière fois !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et embrassa de plus bel son petit-ami. Elle finit par se détacher doucement de lui, et lança malicieusement :

\- On pourrait peut-être s'améliorer par rapport à la dernière fois, non ?"

Le message était clair, Drago n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le message.

Hermione jeta la fiole contre le mur, qui explosa. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces potions. Les potions étaient censées améliorer les relations, pas faire le contraire ! Elle se leva et fit les cent pas. Finalement, elle se résolue : pour l'instant, il fallait s'en tenir à ça, une relation basée sur la magie. Elle se rassit face à son chaudron et sortit de nouveau les ingrédients. Elle se remit au travail et refit sa potion. Après ça, elle refit la potion qu'elle avait ratée pour Ron. Cette potion était vraiment difficile, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit des toilettes avec ses fioles. Comme prévu, elle déposa à l'heure la potion de Ron derrière le pied droit de la sorcière trapue. Puis, elle descendit rejoindre Drago et Harry au foyer. C'était l'heure de leur réunion hebdomadaire.

Harry avait retrouvé Ginny comme prévu, dans le couloir vide. La jeune femme paraissait encore bouillir, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle l'accueilli avec un sourire adorable :

"- Alors, prêt à te plier à mes moindres désirs ?

\- Pour toi, toujours !

S'exclama le héros à lunettes avec entrain. Ils décidèrent de bouger jusqu'à la salle d'étude. Elle n'était jamais fermée, mais il n'y avait jamais personne, ni élèves, ni professeurs, ni fantômes. Ils s'installèrent, et Harry demanda :

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ?

\- Hum, je sais pas vraiment encore. On pourrait faire un truc : devine à quoi je pense comme gage !

Harry sourit et proposa :

\- Que je te fasse un strip-tease ?

Ginny rit et secoua la tête :

\- Non. Essaie encore !

\- Hum, tu veux que je cours tout nu dans les couloirs ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire de nouveau et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Tu veux que j'aille en cours habillé en fille ?

\- C'est tentant, mais non, j'ai mieux comme idée !

Harry grimaça et implora :

\- Aller, donne moi un indice au moins !

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre et s'approcha pour chuchoter :

\- Peut-être bien que ça te concerne, et que ça me concerne aussi ...

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un baiser plus qu'effréné, il posa son front contre le sien, et remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Malicieusement, il demanda :

\- C'était ça ton gage ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça ..."

Répondit la rouquine en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Harry s'installa entre ses deux amis, encore rêveur de la soirée précédante. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et Drago demanda :

"- Ça y est, t'as passé la bague au doigt de Weasley ?

\- Pratiquement !

Hermione quitta la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé :

\- Sérieusement Harry, tu sors avec Ginny ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien ...

Répondit évasif le brun. Drago changea de sujet :

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille quand faire les courses de Noël ? C'est dans seulement deux semaines ...

\- Ho par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié ! On y va après-demain !

S'exclama Hermione. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice : ils n'avaient plus le choix. Finalement, Hermione proposa :

\- On pourrait demander à Ginny de venir avec nous ...

\- Je crois pas que ...

Allait protester Harry, mais Hermione reprit :

\- C'est vrai, je me suis toujours bien entendue avec elle, et Drago sait être poli maintenant qu'on est ensemble ...

\- Hey !"

Protesta le blondinet. Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione était partie dans une longue liste des boutiques à faire ...

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Il n'en reste pas beaucoup, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des idées/théories pour la suite :D**

 **J'essaie de vous mettre la suite jeudi ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Et en effet, ça avance bien pour tout le monde ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Harry attendit que tous les autres joueurs partent des vestiaires et que Ginny sorte du sien. Tous les joueurs finirent par partir et elle sortit. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit, et Harry lui lança :

"- J'ai bien aimé ton gage, ça te dit une petite revanche ?

\- Pas ce soir, désolé, mais ce week-end ?

\- Ok, je te raccompagne ?

Elle lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Harry finit par lui demander :

\- Hermione a proposé que tu viennes avec nous faire les courses de Noël samedi ... Bien sûr, t'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais j'avoue que je me sens pas de tenir la chandelle toute la journée ...

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un rencard ?

Demanda la jolie rousse avec un petit sourire. Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Peut-être bien une sorte de rencard, avec un autre couple, et surement tout Poudlard comme spectateur ...

Arrivés dans la salle commune, la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue et annonça avant de monter dans son dortoir :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais ça reste très tentant ..."

Hermione sautillait bien deux mètres devant le petit groupe. Tous les ans, c'était le même cinéma : elle sautait de boutiques en boutiques comme une enfant de 5 ans. Dire qu'elle était intenable était un vrai euphémisme. Après quelques boutiques, Hermione proposa que les filles partent d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Les garçons râlèrent, mais Ginny approuva. Hermione essaya d'être agréable et ne parla pas des garçons, ni de Ron. Finalement, elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, et Luna se joignit même à elles. Le petit groupe finit par se retrouver pour prendre des boissons chaudes dans une taverne. Finalement, la discussion bascula sur les projets de chacun :

"- Je veux me lancer dans une carrière de droit, pour défendre les Elfes de maison ...

Annonça Hermione. Drago embrassa son front :

\- Moi, je suis moi ambitieux, je me contenterai d'être maître de potions de d'ouvrir peut-être même une boutique ...

\- Je veux aussi faire du droit.

Annonça Ginny, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Luna finit par annoncer qu'elle voulait reprendre le journal de son père, et ils finirent par tous rentrer.

Drago souffla dans le cou d'Hermione, et celle-ci rit aux éclats. Elle était très sensible sur cette zone. Elle finit par attirer le drap sur elle et se lever :

"- Il faut qu'on aille travailler ...

Drago la tira par le bras pour qu'elle revienne s'allonger contre lui :

\- Encore quelques minutes, et après promis on s'y remet ...

Hermione sourit face à la moue enfantine de son copain et se leva de nouveau :

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi cette petite moue trop mignonne ... Aller, il faut que je sorte mon kit de chimiste ..."

Le jeune homme bouda mais finit par se lever et accompagna sa copine jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Puis, il alla à la bibliothèque en attendant qu'elle finisse ses préparations magiques. Elle finit par le rejoindre et ils burent leur potion.

"- Pendant les vacances de Noël, on va commencer à réduire les doses, d'accord ?

\- Moui, si tu veux ..."

Marmonna le jeune homme, pas très enthousiaste.

Harry attendit que Ginny sorte des vestiaires. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Elle finit par sortir, mais encore en tenue de Quidditch. Harry s'exclama :

"- J'espère que tu ne veux pas une revanche maintenant, parce que je suis claqué !

\- Non, mais les douches des filles n'ont plus d'eau chaude ...

Répondit-elle en rougissant. Harry la saisit par la taille et la taquina :

\- Tu ne serai pas en train de me proposer d'enfreindre le règlement avec toi, dans les vestiaires des garçons ?

Elle lui frappa l'épaule et rit :

\- Crétin ! Bon, je peux utiliser vos douches ou pas ?

Harry lui ouvrit la porte des vestiaires des garçons. Il y avait encore de la buée de partout, il faisait nettement plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Il lui montra du menton :

\- C'est par là ...

Ginny retira son haut, et s'exclama :

\- Ne regarde pas Potter !

Le jeune homme fit mine de se retourner pour ne pas regarder et plaisanta :

\- Sinon quoi Ginny jolie ?

Il entendit le reste de son équipement tomber par terre, et elle s'exclama en ouvrant l'eau des douches :

\- Six frères."

Répondit-elle en riant, et Harry rit aussi.

Lorsqu'Hermione rendit sa copie, elle était soulagée. Enfin, c'était les vacances de Noël ! Elle vit qu'Hary et Drago n'avait pas encore fini, mais elle n'attendit pas pour sortir. En sortant, elle vit Ginny qui lui demanda :

"- Il est sorti Harry ?

\- Pas encore, il n'a pas fini. On devait réviser hier, après l'entraînement, mais il a tardé à venir ...

Ginny rougit et Hermione dit :

\- Ha, je vois ...

\- On a eu un problème dans le vestiaire des filles, il a dû rester pour qu'on puisse utiliser ceux des garçons ... Et après il m'a raccompagné à mon dortoir ...

Hermione sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- C'est tout à fait lui, toujours là pour sauver les demoiselles en détresses !

Drago sortit, et Hermione s'excusa auprès de Ginny. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et ils s'éloignèrent. Ça c'était bien passé pour tous les deux. Ils allèrent au foyer, et Hermione chuchota :

\- Dès demain, je commence à diminuer les doses ..."

Le jeune homme l'ignora et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira derrière une statue :

"- J'espère que la potion que tu m'as donnée a fonctionné ...

Hermione se dégagea :

\- ça, tu le sauras qu'à la rentré, et encore, je suis même pas sûre qu'autant de chance puisse sauver ta débilité ...

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la menaça :

\- Ne joue pas avec moi !

\- C'est toi qui joue, pas moi ! Fiche-moi la paix ...

\- Je veux mes potions pour Noël et le jour de l'an !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir :

\- Tu les aura, comme toujours."

Elle ne resta pas une seconde de plus.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda :

"- Tu connais la salle sur demande ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je l'ai jamais trouvée ...

Harry l'attrapa par la main devant tout le monde dans le foyer et la tira :

\- Viens, je vais te la montrer !

Elle le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'au septième étage. Arrivés, il lui chuchota :

\- Ferme les yeux, et pense très fort à ce que tu veux voir apparaître derrière ce mur ...

Ginny s'exécuta, et garda les yeux fermés pendant qu'il la guidait vers le mur. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Harry lui souffla d'ouvrir les yeux, et elle découvrit un immense champ de coquelicot. Elle tourna sur elle-même et demanda abasourdie :

\- On est toujours à Poudlard ?

Harry la saisit par la nuque pour l'embrasser et murmura :

\- Que si tu le décides ..."

Hermione tendit la potion à Drago. Il la regarda avec une moue et demanda :

"- Si peu ?

Hermione soupira :

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et bois.

Il le fit de mauvaise grace et protesta encore :

\- On pourrait en boire un peu plus !

\- On en a déjà discuté ... Il faut sérieusement qu'on arrête d'utiliser ça, c'est contre nature ...

Drago croisa les bras :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est notre relation, elle ne te convient pas ? Je ne te rends pas heureuse ?

Hermione caressa sa joue :

\- Tu sais bien que tu me rends heureuse, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas vivre une relation basée sur un mensonge ..."

Drago soupira. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis, mais lui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui la dérangeait tant que ça.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du plan d'Hermione ? Et que va-t-il se passer entre Drago et Hermione ?**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite dimanche ;)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny roula au dessus d'Harry et lui sourit :

"- Personne ne peut venir ?

\- Pas si tu ne le veux pas. Ici, c'est toi qui décide de tout ...

La rouquine mordilla sa lèvre et défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Harry mordilla son cou jusqu'à ce qu'une trace violette apparaisse sur sa peau. La rouquine protesta :

\- Hey ! T'as pas le droit !

Le jeune homme retira le pull de la rouquine et prit un air innocent :

\- Je veux que tu sois à moi, et que tout le monde le sache !

La jeune femme sourit et caressa son torse :

\- Et moi je veux que tu sois à moi et que tout le monde le sache et le voit !

\- Copieuse !"

Plaisanta le jeune homme à la cicatrice avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

La veille de Noël, Drago alla trouver en panique Hermione, dans le foyer avec Harry et Ginny. Il était blême et tremblait légèrement. Inquiète, Hermione dit à Harry qu'ils revenaient tout de suite. Drago l'attira dans un coin sombre :

"- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je me sens tout bizarre ! J'ai besoin de la potion, je t'en supplie !

Hermione tenta de le calme, en vain :

\- C'est rien Drago, c'est ton corps qui est en manque, il faut qu'il se désintoxique ...

\- Donne moi cette putain de potion ! Je t'en supplie, j'en ai besoin !

Hermione le dévisagea. C'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus. Il s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de la potion ..."

Elle finit par se résigner et elle récupéra dans sa réserve d'urgence des fioles qu'ils burent. Drago soupira, soulagé :

"- Je me sens déjà mieux, merci beaucoup Hermione ..."

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et ils retournèrent avec Harry et Ginny, le nouveau couple officiel de Poudlard.

Le matin de Noël, tous les élèves restés ouvrirent leurs cadeaux dans le foyer. C'était une ambiance festive et joyeuse qui régnait. Hermione reçut des livres d'Harry, des vêtements de ses parents, et une parure de Drago. C'était adorable comme attention. Harry reçut de nouveaux gants de Quidditch de Remus et Tonks, un livre de Quidditch d'Hermione et une cape de Drago. Lui-même offrit à Drago une bourse avec tout le nécessaire pour récolter des ingrédients de potions, et un bracelet à Ginny. Quant à Drago, il reçut aussi des gants de Remus et Tonks, et un livre rare de potions avancées d'Hermione. Le petit groupe décida de sortir toute la journée pour jouer avec la neige tranquillement. D'autres élèves se joignirent même à eux, et tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup.

Pour le jour de l'an, Hermione et Ginny se préparèrent ensemble pour passer la soirée avec tous les professeurs et élèves dans la Grande Salle. Hermione avait prévu une robe à sequins noir, avec un grand décolleté dans le dos, alors que Ginny avait arrangé une vieille robe de sa mère, une robe rouge pigeonnante. Le quatuor se retrouva, et les deux couples passèrent une très bonne soirée. Hermione et Drago finirent la soirée dans la salle de bain des préfets, alors que Ginny et Harry préférèrent la salle sur demande.

A la rentré, Drago fit pression sur Hermione pour qu'elle augmente les doses. Ils se disputaient souvent à propos de ça, ce qui était une première. Drago avait vraiment peur que la potion ne fasse plus effet et qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour Hermione, alors qu'Hermione ne voulait plus utiliser la potion. C'était étrange, c'était leurs premières disputes, mais ils finissaient par toujours se réconcilier. Drago finit par s'excuser de toute la pression qu'il mettait sur Hermione en lui proposant un diner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande fin janvier. Ils mangèrent en silence, et Drago proposa :

"- Tu veux danser ?

Hermione accepta, et ils firent un slow.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai conscience que je te rend pas heureuse ...

\- Si, mais j'aimerai seulement que tu essais un peu plus de me comprendre ...

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui vola un baiser. Drago se sentit bizarre. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre, ce qu'il n'avait ressenti que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il caressa ses cheveux :

\- Je vais essayer, promis."

Ginny lisait un bouquin dans le foyer, alors qu'Harry avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. C'était un après-midi calme, avec peu de personnes dans le foyer. En cette fin de Janvier, la plupart des élèves étaient sortis, profitant du temps encore frais mais doux de l'hiver. Tout était paisible, et le couple était tranquillement installé près du feu. Ils furent perturbés par Hermione et Drago qui passèrent devant le foyer en se disputant, mais ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Harry se redressa :

"- Si on m'avait dit que ces deux là seraient ensemble, et dans mon dos !

Ginny rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'accepterai de sortir avec toi !

Le jeune homme l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller :

\- Mais je te l'avais dit, Ginny jolie !

Ils continuèrent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'on les coupe :

\- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec Potter ?

\- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te concernait pas ...

Le rouquin attrapa sa soeur par le bras et la tira :

\- Aller viens, je veux pas que tu traines avec lui ...

Mais Ginny se dégagea et Harry s'interposa :

\- Weasley, laisse-la tranquille, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule ...

\- Potter, ne te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde pas ...

\- Sinon quoi ?

Le provoqua Harry. La tension entre les deux garçons était à son comble. Ginny attrapa a main d'Harry et le tira :

\- Aller viens, laisse tomber ...

Harry suivit Ginny vers la sortie du foyer, mais Ron lui lança :

\- C'est ça, soit un lâche comme Granger qui se dope à la potion d'amour pour supporter Malfoy !"

Harry se retourna et décrocha une droite au rouquin, qui répliqua, sous les cris de Ginny.

Hermione couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva Ginny qui attendait et s'assit à côté d'elle :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est Harry et mon frère, ils se sont battus à la moldue ...

Hermione soupira. Enfin, Pomfresh laissa entrer les deux jeunes filles. Hermione alla voir Harry : il n'avait plus aucune blessure, sauf un œil au beurre noir :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas soigné ?

\- Pompom a dit que ça serait une leçon ...

Ils entendirent Ginny crier sur son frère à côté :

\- Quand papa et maman vont savoir ça ! Mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te préviens, recommence ça, et c'est à Bill, Charlie, Fred et George que tu auras à faire !

Hermione sourit à Harry :

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair ...

Harry se leva et remit sa cape :

\- Il faut que j'aille chez le directeur ... Mais après, il va falloir qu'on parle, avec Drago ...

\- D'accord, on se voit plus tard alors !"

Répondit Hermione en laissant son ami partir avec son ex.

* * *

 **Alors, les évènements commencent à prendre une drôle de tournure, non ?  
**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ça, Drago et son addiction aux filtres d'amour, Harry et Ginny qui sont in love, et Ron qui est toujours là pour mettre le bordel ?**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite mercredi, au plus tard jeudi si j'ai vraiment pas le temps :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **Je suis un peu bête, parce que je ne m'étais pas aperçue mais ... ce chapitre est le dernier en fait ^^**

 **Donc je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et j'espère que vous aimerez la fin de cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Hermione et Ginny retournèrent au foyer. La brunette sentit l'embarra de la rouquine, et celle-ci finit par craquer :

"- Je sais que tu es sortie avec mon frère, avant de sortir avec Malf ... Drago.

\- Ha. Il t'en a parlé ?

La rouquine hocha la tête et rajouta :

\- Harry n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny soupira :

\- Ron a dit quelque chose de bizarre à Harry ... Il a dit qu'avec Drago, vous preniez des potions d'amour ... Enfin, tout le monde connait votre petit affaire, mais là il voulait dire autre chose ...

Le coeur d'Hermione rata un battement, et la jeune femme éclata en larmes :

\- Merlin, comment Ron sait-il ça ?

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

S'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui, on a conclu un accord avec Drago, pour me venger de Ron ... Mais comment l'a-t-il su ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Il a peut-être juste deviné ...

\- Harry ne doit rien savoir. Il serait trop déçu, et ça ne regarde que Drago et moi ...

\- Mais pourtant, vous vous disputez avec Drago ?

\- On se dispute parce que Drago a peur d'arrêter les potions et en veut toujours plus, alors que je veux qu'on arrête progressivement les potions ..."

Quelqu'un entra dans le foyer, et les deux jeunes filles changèrent de discussion.

Harry sortit du bureau du directeur avec une simple retenue. Il jeta un regard noir à Ron, et fila dans son dortoir. Il était déjà tard, c'était même presque le couvre-feu. Il s'arrangea pour ne pas prendre le même chemin que Ron. Il ne manquait plus qu'il doive le supporter en dehors de sa retenue. Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait que Ginny, à moitié endormie dans la salle commune. Harry la réveilla doucement :

"- Ginny, tu devrais aller te coucher ...

\- Hum, pas avant que tu me dises ce que Dumbledore a dit ...

\- J'ai juste une retenue ... Tu as parlé à Hermione ?

Ginny se leva et embrassa Harry :

\- Oui, elle va bien. Tu ne devrais pas croire les bêtises de mon frère, c'est un idiot jaloux."

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

Hermione évita Harry le plus possible, tout en essayant de rester naturelle. La St Valentin et les vacances approchaient, la jeune femme était prise entre deux étaux : Harry qui semblait toujours l'interroger et être méfiant quand elle discutait avec lui, et Drago qui la harcelait pour être sûr d'avoir bien sa dose. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la tête à ça. La semaine prochaine, il y avait des examens, et elle devait faire tomber Ron une bonne fois pour toute. Elle lui avait déjà préparé des potions exprès pour les examens, mais il fallait qu'elle mette tout au point avec Dumbledore. C'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ce chantage honteux.

Elle retrouva Ginny pour l'aider à faire un devoir. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps.

"- Vous allez faire quoi avec Drago pour la St Valentin ?

\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça ... Et toi ?

\- Harry veut qu'on aille au Près-au-Lard pour passer la journée que tout les deux ...

Elles reprirent le devoir, et Ginny demanda :

\- Mais ça va entre toi et Drago ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé entre vous ...

Hermione fixa la rouquine, et craqua :

\- Merlin, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ..."

Lorsque les examens commencèrent, Hermione ne savait plus si elle était stressée à cause des examens en eux-mêmes ou à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tout se passa bien. Elle arriva à l'heure et retrouva Harry et Drago. Puis, on les fit entrer en salle d'examen et ils s'installèrent à leur table. L'épreuve commença et Hermione s'y plongea à fond. Ce n'est qu'après une heure d'épreuve que cela se passa. On interrompit l'épreuve et le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle :

"- Il y a peu, j'ai trouvé une potion cachée dans les couloirs ... Comme je ne doute pas de votre innocence, j'ai décidé de faire venir la brigade anti-triche pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est sous l'emprise d'une potion. Posez vos stylos et mettez vous en ligne !

Hermione s'exécuta, avec des sueurs froides. Drago réussi à se glisser à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air un peu angoissé. Il lui chuchota :

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir pour les potions, hein ?

Hermione le rassura en lui prenant la main, et ils attendirent leur tour. Drago était blanc au moment de son passage, mais le test revint négatif. Hermione passa et ce fut la même chose. Puis ce fut à Ron. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder. Le test revint positif, et le rouquin s'indigna :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Monsieur Weasley, si la potion que j'ai trouvé est bien à vous, vous ne pourrez le nier en vu des quelques gouttes de véritaserum qui étaient mélangé à votre Felix Felici. Avez-vous bu cette potion et délibérément triché ?

\- Oui. J'ai triché.

Le jeune homme mit ses mains devant sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard :

\- Messieurs, je crois que vous pouvez embarquer Monsieur Weasley."

Le jeune homme protesta et se débattit, mais il ne put résister. Avec lui, on embarqua quatre élèves encore sous effet de filtre d'amour, et l'examen reprit.

Lorsque l'examen fut finit, Harry, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny dans le foyer. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était trop occupé à réviser à la bibliothèque et à parler du scandale de la triche de Weasley. Le quatuor s'installa sur le sofa, et Drago réfléchit, avant de demander à Hermione :

"- C'est toi qui a dit à Rogue où trouver la potion ?

Hermione lança un regard à Ginny. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait piégé son frère et ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle :

\- Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

A son tour, Drago lança un regard à Harry, et finit par dire :

\- Parce que notre test était négatif. Il aurait dû être positif et on aurait du être embarqué aussi. Tu as prévenu Rogue, et tu t'es arrangé pour fabriquer une potion pour ne pas que le test soit positif ...

\- Weasley avait raison ! Vous utilisez des filtres d'amour !

S'exclama Harry, en colère qu'on ne l'ai pas prévenu. Hermione se leva. Elle était partagé. Dire la vérité à Ginny ? A Drago ? Tout avouer ? Elle finit par craquer :

\- Oui Harry, je suis sortie avec Ron, et cet idiot m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai passé un accord avec Drago, me venger en sortant avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à utiliser des filtres d'amour. Et oui, j'étais au courant du contrôle d'aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai passé un accord avec Dumbledore pour faire cesser le chantage de Ron sur notre trafic. Ron a été arrêté pour chantage et tricherie, et en échange, Dumbledore étouffe l'affaire du trafic, il ne sait même pas que Drago et toi êtes mes complices. Et je n'ai rien fait pour le test, parce qu'on ne prend plus de filtre depuis Noël. Drago, les sentiments que tu as pour moi, ils sont vrai, ce n'est pas la magie qui les forcent. Ça fait des mois que je te donne des placebos sans que tu le saches. Tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis Noël était authentique, c'était vrai, pas de la comédie ... Il faut que j'aille réviser."

Finit la jeune femme, avant de fuir.

Hermione dû aller réviser dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, recouverts de neige, pour être sûre que personne ne vienne la déranger pendant ses révisions. Elle resta tard, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit, et après le dîner. Elle passa en cuisine, et rentra à son dortoir pour dormir. Le couvre-feu était passé lorsqu'elle franchi le tableau, mais Harry et Ginny l'attendaient, ils étaient seuls :

"- Hermione attend ! Il faut qu'on te parle !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton frère Ginny, et désolée de t'avoir menti Harry ...

\- Quand je pense que j'ai suivi les conseils de Drago pour séduire Ginny alors qu'il avait pas eu besoin de te séduire ...

Ginny lui mit un coup de coude :

\- Harry voulait plutôt te dire qu'il acceptait tes excuses, et qu'il ne t'en veut pas ... Et moi aussi, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir piéger Ron, même si c'est mon frère et que je l'aime, il l'a cherché ...

Hermione serra ses deux amis contre elle et les remercia. Avant d'aller se coucher, Harry lui lança :

\- Tu devrais parler à Drago avant les vacances ... Il a besoin de toi ..."

Durant la semaine d'examen, Drago et Hermione ne purent pas vraiment se voir, trop occupés par leurs examens et les révisions. La fin des examens fut marquée par le début des vacances de Février. Ginny avait invité Harry à venir chez elle pendant les vacances. Hermione aurait voulu rentrer chez elle voir ses parents, mais il fallait qu'elle voit Drago. Elle finit par le trouver le samedi matin, devant les toilettes des filles : il l'attendait. Hermione lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour discuter, puisque tous les élèves étaient à la gare. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, et Drago commença :

"- C'est vrai que tu as arrêté les potions à Noël ?

\- Oui, quand tu as paniqué parce que tu étais en manque, j'ai pris conscience que cette addiction était néfaste. Je t'ai fait croire que les potions fonctionnaient toujours, alors que tu prenais des compléments alimentaires moldu ...

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux, préoccupé :

\- Alors tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pour Noël, le jour de l'an ... On l'a pas fait sous l'emprise de la potion ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Après un long moment de silence, elle finit par demander :

\- Drago, il faut que tu me dises. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi maintenant ?

Il la regarda, le regard perdu dans le vide, et se ressaisit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Je sais pas encore, je suis dans une période trouble. Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer autant que quand je croyais être sous l'emprise du filtre ... Mais je ne peux pas nier que tous ces sentiments n'ont pas disparu ... Et toi ?

La jeune femme essuya une larme sur le bout de son cil :

– J'ai arrêté les filtres d'amour parce qu'ils ne marchaient plus sur moi …"

Drago rattrapa Hermione dans le couloir. Il n'aurait pas dû dire qu'il doutait de ses sentiments, il avait été idiot. Il la retint par le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Il s'approcha et essuya avec son pouce les larmes sur sa joue :

"- Je suis un crétin. Si je croyais que les filtres fonctionnaient toujours alors que non, c'est que je n'en n'avais plus besoin. J'en ai pas besoin Hermione. J'ai seulement besoin de toi pour t'aimer."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en la serrant contre lui. Au début, elle resta froide et ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais elle finit par s'abandonner. Ils finirent par se séparer, mais Drago ne desserra pas son emprise sur les hanches de la jeune femme :

"- Je suis un peu lent, mais je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Et si toi aussi, on pourrait peut-être recommencer depuis le début à sortir ensemble ?

Hermione lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

\- C'est une proposition tentante ...

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Je propose qu'on scelle ce nouvel accord !

\- Ha oui, et comment ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard malicieux avant de l'attirer dans les couloirs en lançant avec un clin d'œil :

\- On pourrait y réfléchir dans la salle de bain des préfets !"

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette histoire touche définitivement à sa fin ...**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir pu la partager avec vous, et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Si c'est le cas - et même si ce n'est pas le cas ^^ - n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)**

 **J'espère vraiment vous recroiser sur d'autres histoire, alors à bientôt :D**

 **Ma00333**


End file.
